


【SD花流．生活系列之九】了解（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [9]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之九】了解（文：十甫）

碰！碰！碰

“哎唷～干嘛你们！”樱木一踏进公司门口，就被袭击了。

“愚人节快乐！”几个人异口同声地说。

“你！你！你！有种就别跑！”樱木指着三个手拿“凶器”的罪魁祸首，生气地说。

“喂～今天是愚人节，被作弄的人不可以生气的。”其中一个“凶犯”高戈边跑边说。是呀！他宁可认没种，也不愿尝樱木的铁拳。

樱木随手抄起一笔筒向突袭他的人抛去，四散的笔让大家抱头窜逃。见大家逃得狼狈，樱木气也消了。他望着身上沾满了染料的衣服，被射中的地方还隐隐作痛，不禁皱了皱眉，这衣服是流川买的呀，还有领带也是～

正暗自可惜的时候，只见阿部山雄两手各拎着半打啤酒从公司的茶水间走了出来，后头还跟着那班刚才逃得无影无踪的人。

“你也正会选时间出世，生日碰上愚人节，还不被人玩疯！”阿部山雄笑着向樱木抛来一瓶啤酒。后头的人也跟着笑成一团，“樱木妈妈万岁，为我们生了一个活宝！”也不知是谁喊了一句，笑声更不绝了。

樱木开了啤酒，喝了一口，摇了摇头，随即便笑了起来。每年都如此被“玩”，虽说他们的花样层出不穷，但只要自己步步为营，预先防备，当然不会轻易中招，偏偏自己每年都学不乖。

“生日快乐！”倏地，有人喊了一声，接着便有许多“暗器”抛向樱木……

“又来～不知死活！”樱木大吼一声，左右闪避着迎面而来的东西，随手抓了其中一样“暗器”后便呆立着，也不管最后一两样“暗器”砸在身上。

“……这些…”樱木指了指满地的“暗器”，“…是给我的吗？”心中有点感动，又有点不相信自己的眼睛，那些“暗器”竟是一份份礼物，有的用花花绿绿的纸包着，有的则是塑胶袋装着，有的更索性连包装都不必，原貌呈现。

“当然！”“不想要吗？”“我可花不少钱唷！”“很感动吧？”“……”那班人七嘴八舌地答话。

樱木咧嘴一笑，“…第一次…”突然急速向前，给最接近他的人赏了一拳，还想再赏其他人时，顿时醒悟的人们可不甘示弱，皆摆好架势迎战。

……四月一日早晨八时四十二分，家和大厦第十五层楼，稳安保安公司发生了内部群殴，樱木花道一人单挑了稳安保安公司其他十四个职员。

“呼～”“呼呼～”此起彼落的喘气声，说明了这班人刚做完激烈非常的“运动”。大家都躺在地上恢复元气。

樱木慢慢爬起来，摸了摸被打破的嘴唇，向着躺在地上的同事说：“谢谢你们的礼物啦！”随即便哈哈大笑起来，还到处揶揄同事，“真没用，一拳就倒了…”“你呀，还是闪不了我那脚…”

“好啦好啦，今天的‘运动’到此结束，午餐樱木作东！”阿部山雄边拍掌边宣佈。

“什么？今年又是？”樱木大声抗议！

“抗议无效，照旧规则，不请午餐，晚上随我们HAPPY HOUR，任我们玩！”有人喊了起来。

“对对对，今年我们还送礼了，一定要吃更丰富的！”

“是呀！就去HAPPY HOUR，让樱木去跟流川交代好了……”

听到流川的名字，樱木不得不投降，他可不想这班鬼佔去了流川与他共渡生日的晚上。只是，流川会记得他生日吗？他不敢确定，过去两年的这个时候，他早就收到流川送他的礼物，可是今年，至到今早，流川都没有表示，害他心情沮丧得很。

狐狸～还在生气吗？

回想起两个星期前，流川因为自己对他投了“感情不信任票”而恼怒，说了句“不信任才是破坏感情的第三者，白痴！”后，便开始对自己爱理不理了。

樱木很后悔自己的小心眼，怎么会误会流川与前阵子在他家暂住的仙道有“暧昧”呢？为什么一直耿耿于怀于当年在唐吉诃德的“动工前夕庆祝会”上流川望着仙道的那一眼？为什么不相信他事后询问流川时的回答：“没有看他！”？

樱木很生气自己，真的很生气。流川的心一直都在他身上，为什么他还会胡思乱想，结果让流川气得都不理他了……这还是第一次。以前，无论流川多生气，只要与樱木打上一场，便什么气也消了，可是这一次，两个星期了，无论樱木如何道歉，流川都不理会。虽然，他还是为樱木煮饭、洗衣……和从前没有两样，可是对樱木爱理不理，有时甚至当他是空气般，让樱木心痛得很。

狐狸～对不起，别生气了好不好？你的眼睛为什么不看我了？

虽说樱木的性格不拘小节，但他都与天下的男人一样，对自己的爱人，非常紧张，而且充满佔有慾。所以他在意流川的眼睛长时间停在别人的身上，所以他在意流川无端端在别人面前脸红……然而，他并不是妒夫，只要流川向他解释清楚，他就会释然了。偏偏，流川是个不爱解释的人（因为不需要），有时候甚至不明白樱木为何会生闷气（反正过一两天就没事，也不在意了）。流川的这种表现，让樱木的心很不踏实，还好并不常有，樱木也就将之埋在心底了。

然而，事有凑巧，有两次流川出现那种揪着樱木的心的表情时，竟都在一个人面前──仙道彰。再加上，仙道在他家寄住时，对流川的饮食习惯了如指掌，例如，流川不爱吃蛋，因此仙道准备早餐的时候，流川那份早餐只有双份的火腿与香肠。而更让樱木不安的是，向来对仙道不甚理会的流川，有时候竟会主动跟仙道打招呼，而晚餐更坚持留下仙道的份，也不管他是否有回来。樱木很不安，因为他不了解在他不在家的那六天，流川与仙道究竟发生了什么事，彼此之间竟变得如此熟悉……

他并不是没有询问过流川（以他的性格，绝对不会保持沉默），可是流川不是白他一眼，就是骂他白痴……他现在终于了解，自己是多么的白痴了。

樱木一仰头便喝干手中的啤酒。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

流川在东京涩谷区各百货公司流转了两个小时。他并不是漫无目的地走，只是总找不到他中意的东西，因此被迫留在人潮中继续寻觅。

从这一间店走到那一间店，从这一层楼走到另一层楼，入目的尽是女装、饰品等，男人服装、用品少之又少。流川有点烦恼，眼看樱木就快下班回家了，他还未找到他的礼物呢！

送什么给白痴呢？外套、衬衫、领带、领带夹、鞋子……都送过了……

吱～

想得入神的流川冷不防被喷了一身雾气。

“先生，这是新推出的古龙水，买一瓶试试看吧！现在买不但有八折，还附送一枚限量领带夹呢？”笑容可鞠的销售员一手拿着古龙水，一手拿着领带夹对着流川说。

流川皱着眉头，他最讨厌香水、古龙水、香精等味道，原本想摇头不要，慢着，他的眼睛被销售员手上的领带夹给吸引了。

金色的领带夹呈长方形，尾端一角微圆，造型不甚特出，只是上边绘了一隻刺蝟吸引了流川的目光。

“你干嘛摸狐狸的脸！……刺蝟头！你到底有什么企图，我已经忍你很久了……”流川回想起那一天樱木揍了仙道一拳后，对他吼出的话，嘴角微微扬起……

“先生，你要买吗？我替你包起来，好吗？”甜美的声音打断了流川的思绪，他将手中的领带夹还给销售员，摇了摇头，走了。

刺蝟…哼！买了回去，那白痴肯定又胡思乱想了……

“你干嘛摸狐狸的脸！”想到樱木吃醋的样子，流川心里觉得好笑，从来就只有自己在暗暗吃醋──只要有人接近樱木，他的心就很不舒服，而仙道也是其中一个令流川不舒服的人。可是那一次，樱木却因为仙道而吃醋……还是第一次呢…白痴。

但转念一想，那白痴竟然误会自己与仙道有“暧昧”，心中不禁有些微怒……

然而，流川的心毕竟是柔软的，一想到那白痴最近失魂落魄的样子，那刚泛起的一点点怒气早就消失了。

呣～已冷落那白痴两个星期了，今天…和好吧！

仍未找着适合礼物的流川，突然灵光一闪，双脚便向百货公司底层的超级市场走去。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

流川一打开家门，迎面就看到一个人向他趋来，“狐狸～你回来啦～”声音透着兴奋。

“嗯！”流川低低地应了一声，顺手将手中的塑胶袋交给樱木，“拿去！”

“咦！这是什么？”樱木兴奋得很，因为流川终于肯对他作出反应了。他开开心心地打开塑胶袋，“螃蟹！”

“今天的晚餐！你煮吧，我不会！”流川故意冷冷地说。

“好～看我的！狐狸，你想怎么吃？煮的、炒的、烤的、酸甜的……”

“随便！”

“哈～那我就不客气囉！煮什么口味好呢……想到了，狐狸！我煮啤酒螃蟹给你吃，好不好？”

“随便！”

樱木对流川咧嘴一笑，高兴地哼着歌走入厨房。

狐狸不生气了……

流川倚在厨房门口看樱木忙着准备煮螃蟹的材料，心中一阵暖流涌起……

最喜欢白痴精神奕奕的样子。

“狐狸，干嘛站在那儿，去坐吧！很快就可以吃了。”樱木笑着对流川说。

流川望着樱木的眼睛半晌，“…生日快乐！”

“吓～你刚刚…不是说了吗？”樱木指指躺在碟子上的螃蟹说。

从门口处接到流川递来的螃蟹，樱木就了解这是流川送他的“生日礼物”。虽然樱木爱吃螃蟹，但由于流川嫌吃螃蟹麻烦，樱木几乎有两年没吃过螃蟹了（现成的螃蟹肉倒吃了不少）。而今天，流川竟会买螃蟹给他，真比今早第一次收到同事们送的礼物还要珍贵。最重要的是，流川原谅他了。

“白痴！”

再次听到流川口中吐出的亲昵语，樱木觉得自己眼睛微湿了，他对流川笑了笑，便转身去切小洋葱。

感到流川的气息就在身后，樱木停止了手上的动作，低头说，“狐狸，对不起，我以后不会再胡思乱想了。你…不要再生气，好吗？”

一双手从身后扣在樱木的腰上，左肩一沉，耳中传来流川低低的嗓声，“生日快乐！白痴！”


End file.
